Bouée canard
by Asrial
Summary: Camus, Milo, Cap sounion et....Vous verrez bien XD warning : débilité inside


Bouée Canard

Bouée Canard

Milo passa une main sur son front pour l'essuyer de la sueur qui coulait lentement sur ses tempes.

Il venait de passer plus de deux heures à s'entrainer sous un soleil de plomb mais ca ne le dérangeait pas.

Peut-être son signe y était-il pour quelque chose, à moins que ce ne soit son ascendance grecque qui a participé à l'immuniser au moins un minimum contre la chaleur ambiante.

Toujours était-il que les 45 °c à l'ombre ne le dérangeait que très marginalement.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Camus.

Torse nu comme son compagnon, le verseau se tartinait pour la dixième fois en deux heures d'une épaisse couche de crème solaire.  
Si la chaleur ne l'embêtait pas trop –il n'y avait rien de mieux pour s'en débarrasser que de s'entourer d'un peu de cosmos glacial- le pauvre chevalier d'or ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre l'astre solaire qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le marquer de rouge aux endroits les plus farfelus. D'ailleurs, le chevalier du verseau ne manquait jamais une occasion d'exprimer son plein potentiel génétique et atavique en râlant copieusement lorsqu'il se retrouvait à peler du bout du nez. Ce n'était pas franchement digne, il fallait bien l'avouer.

A son insu, le chevalier des glaces ne remarqua pas l'intérêt manifeste qu'il éveillait chez son ami invertébré.

Milo le trouvait si beau à s'enduire de crème qui n'intensifiait que davantage sa carnation de lait.

A chaque fois que Camus passait sa main sur ses bras, son torse ou ses flancs, Milo pouvait presque sentir la douceur soyeuse de la peau de son amant sous ses doigts.

Un lourd frisson parcourut les reins du Scorpion.  
Comment résister a un aussi joli spectacle ?

Camus savait se faire désirer.

Même sans le vouloir…  
C'était sans doute ce qui le rendait si délicieux d'ailleurs…

Le verseau jeta à son amant un regard dur. A quoi il pensait encore ?

Il connaissait bien ce regard brumeux et ce sourire doux.

Il le voyait tous les soirs lorsque Milo venait le titiller pour un câlin.

Même s'il protestait vigoureusement régulièrement, Camus ne s'en plaignait jamais vraiment. C'était si bon d'être aimé, câliné, papouillé et désiré…

Mais pas pendant la journée !!

"- Milo !"

Le scorpion sursauta.

"- Hmm ?"

"- A quoi pensais-tu encore ?"

Milo vint attraper Camus par la taille pour le coller contre lui.

La peau fraiche du verseau le fit frissonner.

"- Je pensais que nous pourrions aller nous rafraichir. Nous avons finit notre entrainement après tout. Nous pouvons bien en profiter un peu, non ?"

Camus pesa le pour et le contre.

Ils s'étaient longuement entrainé dans l'après midi, le matin avait été consacré à un peu de méditation, ils pouvaient en effet aller se baigner.

"- C'est une bonne idée."

"- Plage ?"

Camus renâcla aussitôt.

Il détestait la plage.

Le sable de glissait dans ses cheveux, sa peau se gluait de sel qui le grattait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu prendre un long bain –sans compter qu'un bain le soir, avec son poulpesque amant, c'était une vue de l'esprit- et surtout, surtout, a la plage, il y a avait la mer….

Une Grand Etendue d'Eau qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour le noyer.

Il le savait !

Il en était sur !!

C'était pour ca qu'il appréciait la Sibérie.  
Au moins, là bas, l'eau, elle était GELEE !! Elle ne pouvait pas venir lui mouiller les orteils en traitre !

Et puis… Et puis…. Qu'il ne sache pas nager n'entrait pas en ligne de compte !

"- S'il te plait…." Insista Milo avec un regard de chiot malheureux qui veux sortir pour sa promenade vespérale.

Camus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était incapable de rester très longtemps sérieux avec le scorpion.

Milo était depuis longtemps le sel et l'eau de son existence.

Le neuvième chevalier d'or se fendit d'un grand sourire plein de dents. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.  
Comme a chaque fois…

"-D'accord, d'accord. Mais je reste sur le bord.

Une étincelle coquine passa dans le regard bleu du scorpion. Il avait de petites idées qui ne déplairaient sans doute pas à son amant.

"- Promis mon Camus ! Je ne te forcerais pas à aller dans l'eau."

Le verseau jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait avant de voler un petit baiser rapide à Milo.

Les joues un peu roses, il lui offrit sa main.

"- Allez, viens petit insecte."

Milo attrapa une mèche de son amant pour tirer dessus.

"- Arachnide ! Pas insecte !"

C'était une plaisanterie éculée entre eux mais ils ne s'en lassaient jamais….C'était le premier signe de tendresse que Camus s'était permis vis-à-vis de Milo.

Le verseau tira la langue à son amant.

"- J'ai bien le droit de me moquer de temps en temps moi aussi, non ?"

Milo tira brutalement sur la main du verseau pour le coller contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Les joues roses, Camus donna une tape sur le torse de son amant.

"- Milo ! Un peu de tenue."

"- De la tenue, j'en ai." Ronronna le chevalier avec une lueur affamée dans l'œil. "Et puis ne sort pas ta langue sans t'en servir" Gronda-t-il encore un peu, de plus en plus échauffé par la perspective d'une fin d'après midi de câlins.

Camus rougit un peu plus. Il était toujours renversé de voir a quel point son amant pouvait se montrer désireux de sa petite personne par drôle et sans fantaisie.

Milo le traina jusqu'à la plage à grand renforts de câlins, de baisers et de caresses.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, Camus n'était pas du genre a ne pas apprécier qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Voir même, quand on le connaissait aussi bien qu'un certain Scorpion, on pouvait affirmer que le glacial chevalier du Verseau était un hédoniste convaincu. Suffisait juste de savoir par où le prendre….

Camus s'arrêta soudain.

"- Mais où tu nous emmènes ?"

"- Juste là…" Insista Milo en montrant une grotte.

"- C'est Cap Sounion…"

"- Je sais."

"- Milo…."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus.

Le Scorpion glissait déjà ses mains sous sa tunique encore humide de sueur tout en le poussant a l'intérieur de la grotte.

Un petit gémissement échappa au Verseau lorsque Milo lui arracha ses vêtements.  
Le Scorpion était passé maitre dans l'art de le dénudé en quelques secondes.

Très vite, Milo allongea son amant sur la petite surface de sable blanc que la marée avait déposé avec les siècles et le ressac.

Lorsque Camus frémit sous l'attaque sournoise et surtout humide, Milo sécha le sable d'une brusque bouffée de cosmos.

Le verseau se détendit un peu. Les yeux clos, il s'abandonna aux lèvres brulantes qui courraient sur sa peau, aux mains joueuses qui glissaient sur ses hanches, a la chevelure opulente qui caressait son torse d'arabesques délicates….

Le souffle court, Camus se mit très vite à gémir pour en avoir davantage.

Comme toujours, Milo avait fait de son mieux pour le faire sien et y avait réussit sans grande résistance de la part du Verseau.

Les vêtements du Scorpion volèrent à leur tour dans un coin.

Come Camus avait occulté le bruit des vagues dès que les mains du Scorpion s'étaient posées sur lui, Milo avait oublié de surveiller la mer dès que les jambes du Verseau s'étaient nouées autour de sa taille.

A présent, les lèvres collées a celles de son amant, sa langue bataillant avec la sienne pendant qu'il le chevauchait avec la dernière énergie, Milo ne faisait plus attention a rien a part à la délicieuse chaleur qui lui montait lentement dans les reins.

A quatre pattes, le cou tordu comme il pouvait pour répondre aux baisers de son Milo, Camus se pouvait cesser de gémir. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture. Mais il ne prenait jamais plus de plaisir que lorsque son Scorpion le faisait sien avec energie, violence presque. Il aimait se faire grimper par derrière comme une vieille jument à la saillie.

Il allait prendre son plaisir lorsqu'une brusque humidité lui remonta sur les chevilles.

Une pensée fugitive et perplexe lui balaya l'esprit.

D'habitude, ce n'était pas ses pieds qu'il avait de trempé pendant ses ébats avec Milo.

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'un brusque cri aigu lui échappa, doublé par celui du Scorpion qui peinait à comprendre qu'est ce qui venait lui claquer brutalement les fesses à grand renfort humide.

Trempés et à moitié noyés par la grande vague qui venait de les engloutir, les deux hommes se désemboitèrent dans la panique, tout désir et manifestation physique induite envolée.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Râla Camus, scandalisé.

Transit, Milo regardait avec désespoir leurs vêtements s'enfuir sur la vague qui se retirait.

"- La marée monte."

Camus chercha immédiatement leurs vêtements.

"- Nos habits…."

Milo lui montra du doigt le tissu qui flottait de plus en plus loin d'eux avant d'attraper le verseau pour le serrer contre lui lorsqu'une grosse vague supplémentaire entra dans la grotte.

Un profond découragement envahis le scorpion.

Ils n'auraient eut aucun problème à se sortir de ce merdier en temps normal…  
Si Camus n'avait pas eut une peur panique de la mer.

A présent accroché à son amant comme une moule sur un rocher et fuyant du cosmos par tous les pores sous la panique croissante qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, Camus émit juste un petit couinement effrayé.

Le Scorpion ferma les yeux lorsqu'une vague supplémentaire les envoya se crasher contre le mur de la grotte.

Dans sa maison, Kannon cessa de brosser les cheveux de son grand frère pour les débarrasser de la poussière.

Tous les soirs, les deux hommes passaient une bonne heure à s'occuper l'un de l'autre. C'était une méthode agréable pour renouer des liens intimes déchirés depuis l'adolescence.

Un peu inquiet, renversa la tête en arrière pour appuyer son crane contre le ventre nu et musclé de son jumeau.

"- Ka' ?"

L'ancien marinas secoua la tête.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas."

Saga se redressa soudain, lui aussi sur le qui-vive.

"- Oui, en effet."

Il attrapa la tunique que lui lançait son frère et l'enfila a la va vite pour le suivre.

Ils rattrapèrent Mu et Aldébaran qui dévalaient déjà les marches vers la plage.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Cap Sounion !" Expliqua Kannon en prenant la tête.

Il connaissait tellement les lieux qu'il ressentait la moindre fluctuation de cosmos dans les environs.

Ils arrivèrent à peine sur la plage qu'ils virent passer une flèche un tas de bras et de jambes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se maintenir à la surface.  
Sans réfléchir, Kannon, Saga et Aldébaran se jetèrent à l'eau pour rattraper les deux malheureux qui allaient se noyer.

Il fallut de longues secondes de luttes aux trois chevaliers pour séparer les deux hommes et enfin les sortir de l'eau.

Nu et transit, Milo cracha un peu d'eau.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivés ?" S'enquit Kannon en tapant dans le dos de Camus qui n'en finissait plus de vomir des litres d'eau salée.

Les joues roses lorsqu'il prit soudain conscience de sa nudité, Milo résista à l'impulsion de se couvrir avec ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de physique.

"- On s'est fait surprendre par la marée."

Immédiatement suspicieux, Saga haussa un sourcil en donnant sa tunique à Camus qui claquait toujours des dents à s'en fendre les mâchoires. Tout le monde connaissait l'aversion, voir la phobie du verseau pour la mer.

"- Tu veux dire que vous nagiez ?"

La rougeur du Scorpion s'accentua.

"- Milo…. On sait TOUS que Camus a peur de l'eau…."

Camus releva enfin le nez.

Le cœur de Milo se serra.

Son amant ressemblait a un chaton mouillé qui s'est prit un coup de pied.

Sans réfléchir, il vint prendre le verseau contre lui pour le cajoler à grand renfort de petits baisers et de mots doux murmurés.

Camus retrouva assez de calme et d'énergie pour foudroyer mollement son amant du regard.

"- Je suis désolé mon Camus. Je pensais pas que la mer monterait aussi vite."

"- Mais vous avez fait quoi exactement ?" Insista Saga pendant que DM allait patauger jusqu'à la grotte pour récupérer un boxer accroché a un rocher.

Hilare, le cancer rapatria sa prise sur la grève.

"- Je crois qu'ils testaient de nouvelles sensations."

Camus baissa les nez, les joues écarlates. Il avait honte, mais honte !! Et puis sans compter qu'il était encore cul nu devant ses frères malgré la tunique, que son Milo, accroché a lui, était définitivement a poil et….

"- Je suis désolé mon Camus….J'aurais du penser…."

"- A lui offrir une bouée canard ouai !" Se moqua encore DeathMask avant de partir d'un grand rire de gorge.

"- Ho, un canard, il en a déjà un." Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre le Scorpion.

A peine ses mots avaient-ils franchit ses lèvres qu'il su qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

Drapé dans sa dignité froide, détrempé et déculotté, Camus se releva d'un bond, arracha le boxer des mains de DM sans tressaillir du froids soudain qui lui couvrait l'entrejambe puis s'éloigna, raide comme la justice, dans un regard de plus pour son amant ou le cancer qui continuait à se bidonner.

Malheureux comme les pierres, Milo, toujours aussi nu que le chiot courant auquel il ressemblait occupé a s'empresser auprès de son amant comme il le faisait, finit par se pendre au bras de son Camus.

"- S'il te plait…..

Sans lui jeter un regard, Camus continua à s'éloigner.

Le commentaire de la bouée canard était de trop.

Surtout qu'il renvoyait à une réflexion identique faite des années plus tôt par un jeune Hyoga qui ne pensait pas à mal mais qui avait profondément ulcéré le Verseau.

Voir un cygne vous recommander un canard, c'était bien la mort du petit cheval !


End file.
